


Luar Jendela

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Alibaba menatap ke luar jendela.





	Luar Jendela

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Malam itu, Alibaba tidak bisa tidur. Ia merangkak dari karpet tipis yang dengan bangga ia sebut kasur menuju satu-satunya jendela yang ia miliki di dalam tempat tinggalnya. Pemuda pirang itu melihat ke luar sana, melihat menara tinggi menjulang yang selalu jadi topik pembicaraan hangat di Qishan.

“ _Dungeon_ ,” gumamnya sambil menatap menara itu lekat-lekat. “Suatu hari nanti, aku akan bisa menaklukannya. Aku akan menjadi salah satu pemegang wadah djinn dan aku akan kembali ke Balbadd untuk menyelesaikan tugasku!”

Alibaba tidak tahu, bahwa “suatu hari” itu dimulai dua hari lagi, setelah pertemuannya dengan seorang Magi tukang makan.


End file.
